Time and Time Again
by Mokusan
Summary: Koenma, kidnapped to be killed, while villains of the past resurface. The four once known as the Spirit Detectives must save the world, yet again. The problem? They already left the past far behind them. But some things just happen, time and time again...
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer- Some really cool/rich/genius Japanese guy owns YYH. And... well.. I'm not even a guy.**

**A/N- Well, here it is; after watching the last episodes of YYH, I came up with this lovely reunion fic. Only, it's so much more. **It will, actually, be centered around Koenma. **If things go according to plan, there should be a sequel once this thing's done and over with.**

**The unboldsentance is no longer true. Sorry!**

**Pairings- Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Shizuru, Hiei/Mukuro, Kuwabara/Yukina, Koenma/Botan... and I think that's all the important people...**

* * *

**Time and Time Again: Chapter One **

* * *

**O**n more than one occasion Koenma wished he was nothing but a simple human, free to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air whenever he pleased; this was no exception. The demi-god sat behind his desk, going over papers and stamping them with the lightning speed gained from several hundred years of practice. The screen across the room was black and silent, and even his ogre seemed to have vanished in his trip to get more papers to be reviewed. Sometimes Koenma felt so alone... 

It was just after the Reikai Tantei was disbanded that he decided to make his adult form his general appearance, rather than remain a toddler. He had to admit he didn't get quite as many odd looks about the pacifier in the younger version of himself, but the questioning glances were still limited now that he appeared older. He received more respect now; never before had he basked in this much, particularly if the Reikai Tantei had been involved.

The Reikai Tantei.

Koenma sighed, pausing in his paper pushing and stamping. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he missed all four of them dearly, even if they had rarely gotten along. The stamp fell from his hand, landing on the pad with a thump. The papers slid from his other hand and he slumped back in his chair, covering his face with his hands. It seemed like just yesterday he was lecturing Yusuke on the Spirit Egg... But it had been over twenty years ago that he had been informed that Genkai had left them all her temple. Things had just never been the same, and he hadn't ever seen any of them, save Boton, ever again.

Speaking of Boton... Where was she? The ferry girl had said something about information on a new demon possibly plotting domination of the human world. Not that he would pay much attention, but still, the bubbly girl had an unusual knack for punctuality. Shaking his head as if to rid his mind of haunting, yet pleasant, memories, Koenma stood and headed for the door. He turned the knob and opened the red door, expecting a sudden flurry of noise, papers, and ogres. Instead the hallway remained deserted and quiet, almost as a living soul had never set foot inside. Which, in reflection, was almost true. It was, after all, the Spirit World.

"Hello?" Silence greeted his call. A puzzled expression darkening his features, he slid further into the hall, unsure of what to expect. Something strange was going on, however, and he was determined to get to the bottom of this. Whatever _this_ was. "_Hello_?" Koenma paused, contemplating which direction to go. The right path would lead to the ferry girl exit, where the 'grim reapers' took off to lead departed souls to Spirit World, and the left path would take him to the jumble of ogre offices; if anyone was left in the castle of places, the offices is where they would be.

As Koenma marched down the hall, arms held behind his back, he had the feeling someone was watching him. The hairs on his neck bristled as he suddenly spun around, arms poised to fight if he really, _really_ needed to. However, there was no one there. He blinked, lowering his hands as he gazed suspiciously about the corridor. Shrugging it off as paranoia (he had, after all, recently viewed a human horror film; maybe he still had the jitters), he returned to his meandering down the hall, shoving the sinking feeling to the back of his mind.

It was only a short while later, though, when the eyes on the back of his head feeling returned. Koenma was now dead set on ignoring it, telling himself it was all in his head. _It's only my imagination... No one could possibly sneak into this place... It's too heavily guarded..._ And yet, despite his self-reassurances, the shuddering feeling grew. Before long it was too strong to stand, and Koenma found himself whipping around once more. Like before, the hall was completely deserted. His sharp breathing echoed almost silently off the walls as he gazed wide-eyed into the emptiness. What was going on?

Koenma turned sharply on his heel, marching off for the offices, his pace quickening. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't sense anyone around. It was as if they had all... disappeared... He closed his eyes, willing the dreadful feeling away. His stomach twisted and turned, unsettled to the point he felt he might be sick. Something was very, very wrong. The grimace still firmly planted into his features, he arrived at the office door, and a with a slight push shoved the door open to... nothing.

"Where did everyone go -" Koenma began, cut off by a cold, clammy hand gripping the back of his neck. He choked back his words, his adam's apple bobbing as he took a deep swallow, eyes wide in fear and disbelief. _This is just a sick joke... Yeah... That's it... a joke... nothing more..._

"This is no joke, _Koenma_." The voice was high and cold, causing an involuntary shudder to revolt through his body as the unknown foe spoke his name in such a mocking manner. "This is very real."

"W-what do you want?" Koenma managed to muttered, sweat forming on his brow.

"Countless times you've managed to have _someone_ thwart all our plans," the voice hissed, low and threatening in his ear. "This time we won't let you."

"Who's we?" He asked, regaining a bit of his cockiness.

"You'll remember soon enough, I think." Koenma's cockiness evaporated, leaving the demi-god with nothing but fear. "And without anyone to command them, they'll never know. You'll soon be forgotten, and then we'll take over."

"Take over what?" Koenma question, his voice trembling with every syllable.

"The Human world, of course... But once that happens, you'll come back into the story... As the man.. or _toddler_... that stepped aside and allowed the world to crumble beneath his feet. They'll all hate you... every last human who as ever known of your existence. They'll want you dead; all of them. They will beg us to kill you... And then... we shall."

"Someone will stop you!" Koenma growled, his face contorted into an expression of absolute fury.

"With you out of the picture, they'll never know before it's too late..."

"_No!_"

"...Your Spirit Detective can't save you now..."

With a last gasp, Koenma felt his stomach and head sear with endless pain, reducing to a pounding numbness. Before the absolute darkness consumed him, the Prince had one last, fleeting thought.

...Yusuke...


	2. The Fox and the Ferry

**Disclaimer- Some really cool/rich/genius Japanese guy owns YYH. And... well.. I'm not even a guy.**

**A/N- And so, even though no one has read anything, here's the non-anticipated chapter two! Maybe this, along with that new summary will hook in a few reviewers. I mean, come on, you can't hate Koenma _that _much; especially after what I'm going to do with him.**

**Also, I know technically Yukina wouldn't be a maiden, seeing as she's married, but she's certainly not a 'machine resembling the guillotine, used in Scotland in the 16th and 17th centuries to behead criminals.' No, that sounds more like Hiei, to be honest. Anyway, I'm too lazy to go find a better word for it, so deal.**

**Pairings- Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Shizuru, Hiei/Mukuro, Kuwabara/Yukina, Koenma/Botan**

**Names-  
Yuki-** Snow or luck.  
**Michio-** Man with strength of 3,000  
**Toshi-** Mirror Image

**

* * *

Time and Time Again: Chapter Two

* * *

K**urama sighed, blowing a wisp of hair from his face. Brown jacket slung over his shoulder he walked at a steady pace down the sidewalk, taking care not to bump into anyone. Not that it was difficult, of course; the streets were practically deserted. While this was odd, Kurama found he couldn't bring himself to be too surprised. It was only three in the morning, after all. Not too many sane people were up at this hour. Kurama wasn't entirely sure why he was up and about himself. 

Yet, he found the silence oddly peaceful. It brought a certain calming that he didn't know where to find anywhere else. The Makai was never this quiet, even in the dead of night. It was one of things he was glad about making his stay in the Ningenkai permanent. At times, however, he still felt rather lonely. He didn't often see anyone much; at least, he hadn't visited Yusuke in quite some time, and Hiei was practically impossible to talk to, seeing as he lived in an entirely different world. Literally.

Kurama had, however, visited plenty with Kuwabara and Yukina. Technically, he mused, an idle expression on his face, he was related to the short demon. After all, he was Yukina's brother, and Yukina was married to Kuwabara, who was the brother of Shizuru, who happened to be Kurama's wife. So very, very complicated. And of course, neither the ex-Spirit Detective or the small ice maiden were the wiser of their relation to the fire demon.

The ancient fox let out another heavy sigh, looking up to the stars. Of course, it had been many years since he last sought out Koenma or Boton. Though, he suspected the demi-god hardly wanted to be visited. He was busy, of course, but towards the end of their saga Kurama had the sneaking suspicion that the Prince would find it very difficult to leave it all behind without their pestering visits.

_We can always remember, when we need to, like you did just now, Kuwabara_.

It seemed like such a long time ago he had mentioned those words at Genkai's temple, as they headed down the stairs for one last romp on the beach. Surprisingly enough, Yusuke's mentor was alive and well, and they had yet to face that terrible ordeal.

_We can always remember..._

A sharp, high-pitched cry rang out on the quiet street, and for one frantic moment, Kurama dropped his coat on the ground, falling into a ready, fighting stance, his green eyes darting about, searching for any signs of trouble. There was nothing, and he rendered himself confused, before-THUNK!

Kurama couldn't breathe. Something was gripping his torso so tightly it was as if his lungs were having all their air squeezed out. He was going to die, whatever it was that held him was never letting go, he'd be suffocated. But what was gripping him? Maybe if he could figure out what it was, he could get the iron-tight monster off his-Oh. Wait. It was only Boton.

Kurama blinked.

"...I...can't...breathe...," he gasped, glancing cross-eyed down his nose at the over-excentric ferry girl. Boton released Kurama, and the fox took a moment to breathe in a lot of precious air.

"Sorry," Boton squeaked. Kurama looked down at her, a curious expression on her face. She looked the same as ever, if only slightly older, and was just as bubbly as ever. Well. No. That wasn't right. Boton did look like she was on the verge of tears.

"Boton, what's wrong?" he asked, now both curious and puzzled.

"Oh, Kurama!" She cried, latching back onto him, although her grip wasn't so tight. She began to sob, shining tears falling from her eyes, streaking her face, and drenching Kurama's shirt. "It's so awful!"

"There, there," Kurama soothed, patting her somewhat awkwardly on the back. The few passersby were giving them rather odd looks. "It's all right."

"No it isn't!" Boton howled, her body shaking as she let loose another shuddering sob. "It's not all right! Oh, Kurama, how could they do this!"

"Do what, Boton?" Kurama asked swiftly, his voice soft yet firm. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"...Koenma..." was all he could make from her muffled crying.

"What about Koenma? He's all right, Boton."

"How can you say that! He's not ok!"

"You need to tell me what's wrong." Kurama was starting to grow impatient. Whatever it was that was wrong must have been bad for Boton to react like this, and it was killing him no knowing what it was.

"Oh, they took him, Kurama! They took Koenma!"

"Who took him?" Kurama asked in a hushed tone, his eyes wide with shock. Who would want to kidnap the God? Who would be _able_ to kidnap him in the first place?

"I don't know," Boton said, calming some. The tears still fell, though she wasn't sobbing quite as badly anymore. "But they took him, Kurama. And they're going to kill him!" The fox felt his insides chill. If someone killed Koenma... he didn't even want to think of what that might do.

"Ok, Boton, let's think rationally," Kurama said, prying the poor ferry girl from his chest. He didn't need to look down to know his shirt was absolutely soaked. He paused for a moment, thinking. What would be best to do now? He really needed more information, but whoever had gotten to Koenma might be after Boton. "Boton, you don't know who took Koenma?" The ferry girl rapidly shook her head.

"N-no... They sent all the ogres to the Makai...," she said, trailing off as she bit back another sob. "And... And sent all of the ferry girls to the Ningenkai... Koenma sensed something was wrong, I just know it... He probably went looking for me and Jorge...Oh, Kurama! It's so awful!" She flung her arms around him as a new stream of tears broke loose. Kurama sighed, standing there for a moment, before yet again prying her off and away.

"Look, why don't we head over to Kuwabara and Yukina's home, all right? I'm sure they can help," Kurama said soothingly, deciding there on the spot that's where they would head to. If anything it would give Boton a chance to calm down with Yukina, and maybe then they could work out more to the mystery. Kuwabara wasn't a genius, but in recent years he'd proven to be more than stupid. That, and Kurama felt they could both use a strong cup of Yukina's hot chocolate.

"O-Ok...," Boton sniffled. Kurama retrieved his coat, flinging it over his shoulder, and the two set off down the street for the Kuwabara household. With his arm place comfortably around Boton's shoulders, he was receiving odd looks from the pssersby, most of which knew that 'Shuiichi Minamino' was married...

Fifteen long minutes later, in which Kurama had to fight off a blush, the urge to smack someone, and some old lady that attacked him with a purse, accusing him of 'cheating on Shizuru' and calling him...well... it can't be repeated here, the pair arrived at the Kuwabara household. Before he could raise his hand to knock, the door had slid open, to reveal a rather awake Kuwabara, and a sleepy Yukina behind him.

"Hello, Kuwabara," Kurama greeted, ushering Boton inside. Warmth flooded over him, and before long Boton had relaxed slightly beside him. Kuwabara led them into the family room, where Yukina set about making them more comfortable. The ice maiden retrieved blankets, had Kuwabara start a fire, turned up the heating, and then bustled off to the kitchen, where the aroma of hot chocolate, coffee, and some other food he didn't recognize emitted, making the fox all the more relaxed.

"So, what's up?" Kuwabara asked, tossing a concerned glance between the teary-eyed and exhausted Boton to Kurama, who housed relief and a wet shirt. "I sense something was up... and when both of you headed this way, I figured something was wrong."

"Yes, well, there is something wrong," Boton moaned, shaking her head. Kurama was afraid she might cry again. "Terribly wrong..." Kuwabara gave her a blank look, and turned back to Kurama for some answers.

"I'm afraid," Kurama began, shaking his head; it still hadn't sunk in, "that Koenma has been kidnapped." Kuwabara looked between the two, his expression clearly stating something along the lines of 'That's all? You woke us up for _that_?'

"Kidnapped?" Kuwabara repeated. Yukina manuvered into the room, coffee and hot chocolate gathered on a serving tray. She set the tray before them, taking a cup of hot chocolate for herself. The others followed suit, unconsciously wondering why Yukina even bothered to make coffee; if Yukina made it, then everyone drank hot chocolate, even Hiei who had a certain fondness for disliking anything _human_.

"Yes, well," Kurama stumbled, realizing how silly it sounded aloud. Koenma had been kidnapped before.

"Of course it sounds silly," Boton said in an exasperated tone, shaking her head, almost as if she could read their minds. "Do you think if he was just kidnapped I'd be making such a fuss over it?" The boys contemplated this, and she did have a point... "For crying out loud, they kidnapped Koenma because they want to kill him!"


	3. Spirit Detectives

**Disclaimer- Some really rich/cool/smart Japanese guy owns YYH. And me... Well. I'm not even a guy. o.O**

**A/N- Well. I know this chapter's short; Emmy said so herself. I tried to add on more, but it just didn't work. I love Yusuke and all, but I really just needed to get him an' Keiko into motion, and that's what this chapter's for. Sorry!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Emmy and Naraku for being my one and only reviewers. Luff ya! (Not in that way, of course.)**

**Pairings- Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Shizuru, Hiei/Mukuro, Kuwabara/Yukina, Koenma/Botan **

**Please Note- I know the kids are mentioned and this fic, and I can assure you they won't be in this one. The sequel, however... Well. That's another story. Literally. :D**

**Names-  
Yuki-** Snow or luck.  
**Michio-** Man with strength of 3,000  
**Toshi-** Mirror Image

* * *

**Time and Time Again: Chapter Three

* * *

Y**usuke yawned, staring unseeing at his cup of steaming coffee. He blinked, raising his hands to rub his eyes. His hair lay as an unkept mess on top of his head, and his clothes were wrinkled. "Tell me again, why are we up this early?" he asked, glancing blearily over at his wife. 

"Because the children have to get up soon, and we need to set a good example," Keiko replied, mixing sugar into her coffee as she joined her husband at the table.

"Why do _they_ have to get up early, then?" Yusuke whined, taking a sip of his drink.

"School, Yusuke. School. That thing _you_ never went to," Kieko replied shortly, taking a sip. "But I expect you to set a good example. These are our children! They're not going to become Sp-er-well, something else and have an excuse like saving the world. We discussed this."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yusuke said with a slight sigh. He went back to staring at his cup. Though his face was blank, Keiko knew he was remembering. It really didn't seem like all that long ago they had been running around on the beach, having a splash fight, and picking on Kuwabara. But in reality it had been nearly twenty years...

"Something wrong?" Keiko asked softly, placing a comforting hand on his arm, a concerned look in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine...," he said, shaking his head as he lifted his cup to take a drink of coffee. Keiko watched him a bit longer, before standing up.

"I'm going to wake up the kids," she said, running a hand through his hair, kissing him on the cheek, and walking off for the childrens' rooms. He watched her walk away, staring down the hall several minutes after she had disappeared.

"No, nothing's wrong," he said quietly to himself. "Sometimes it's just hard to forget..."

"Forget wh-wh-what?" Yusuke turned to see his son, Michio, attempting to stifle a yawn and failing miserably as he stood in the doorway.

"Nothing," Yusuke grinned, shaking his head. "You ready for your first day of school?"

"No," Michio grumbled, sliding into a chair beside his father, making a grab for the sugary cereal. "I can't stand the place." Atten years of age, he would be going intofourth grade.Toshi, Yusuke and Keiko's daughter, was nine, and enteringthird grade. She soon appeared at the entrance of the hall, pulling a brush through her long, bown hair.

"What about you, Toshi?" Yusuke asked, taking another sip of his coffe, wishing briefly for a steaming cup of Yukina's hot chocolate. "You fired up for the first day back?"

"Of course," Toshi replied swiftly, her speech and mannerisms very sophisticated despite her young age,taking the box of cheerios and pouring herself a bowl. "School is important to me, after all. Unlike _some_ people." She shot a pointed look at Michio who, munching his Fruit Loops, ignored it. Toshi poured a small bit of milk in her bowl, picked up a spoon, and munched away. She reminded Yusuke a lot of Keiko, not only in looks, but in personality as well. Mishio, on the other hand, was more like Yusuke.

"I don't get why school had to start so early," Mishio grumbled, still half-asleep as he suffered yet another yawn attack. "It's not like anyone pays attention anyway. Why make us suffer even more?" Toshi 'hmphed', glaring at her brother across the table. "What?" Soemtimes Yusuke was reminded _too_ much of himself.

"Just eat your cereal, dear," Keiko said, coming back from the hall, several cups and plates in her hands. "And what have I told you about eating in your rooms?"

"Sorry mom," came the chorus from Toshi and Mishio. The doorbell rang and Yusuke glanced curiously towards the second hall that led from the kitchen. Who would make visits at this horu? When he didn't move, Keiko sighed.

"Don't all get up at once," she muttered, standing and marching off for the door. She had just disappeared from view when Keiko's startled cry rang through the house. Yusuke jumped to his feet with speed the children had rarely seen before, and made a mad dash for the door. Several quiet minutes passed, filled with nothing but the quiet crunch of cereal and the low voices emitting from the hallway. Just when the children had all but decided to see what was going on, Yusuke and Keiko returned, accompanied by a rather tall man with orange hair they didn't recognize.

"Go get ready for school," Keiko said, ushering the two down the hall. Knowing better than to disobey their mother, the kids hopped from the table, leaving their bowls of unfinished cereal behind. Once the children had left she rounded on the men, a smile planted on her face. "Wonderful seeing you again, Kuwabara. How's Yukina doing? Rumor has it she's due soon, now?"

"You too, Keiko," Kuwabara replied, the three of them taking up seats at the table. Toshi and Mishiso hid in the hallway, straining to hear every word. "And yeah, the baby's coming in a few months. We're really excited."

"Ah, congratulations!" Keiko said happily. "Tell her I said hi, will you?" Kuwabara nodded, and they fell silent. Yusuke mused over the thought that Hiei still hadn't revealed to Yukina that he was her brother. The koorime hadn't given up her search, entrusting several of the former Reikai Tantei and friends with the deed. Of course, none of them really bothered to search. Except, of course, Kuwabara.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked suddenly. "As much as I'd like it, you don't come visit us for no reason, expecially at five in the morning." The kids exchanged glances; obviously, their father had met this man before. It was almost as if they had once been friends or something.

"It's Koenma," Kuwabara said with a sigh. "Someone kidnapped him. Botan says they're gonna kill 'em."

"Kidnapped?" Yusuke exclaimed, practically shouting as he stared at Kuwabara with an incredulous look. "You're telling me the toddler went and got himself kidnapped?" Kuwabara nodded.

"She's real shaken up, Botan, so Kurama sent my sister and Yukina with her to Genkai's place," he said gravely. "Then he told me to get you before he headed off to find Hiei. We told the neighbors it was an emergancy, and they said they'd take care ofYuki and left right away.

"What are we waiting for?" Yusuke asked, jumping to his feet. "Let's get going!" It had been years since his last real fight. If Koenma had been kidnapped, then who ever did it must have been strong. The perfect opportunity had just come knocking; literally.

"I'm coming too!" Keiko said suddenly, rising as Kuwabara did.

"But the kids-" Yusuke began.

"-Can get ready by themselves," Keiko finished. Yusuke must have looked skeptical. "Or at least Toshi can, and she'll get Misio to school even if she has to drag him there. Besides, it's only for today..."

"All right, but hurry," Yusuke said at last. "You know how long it takes to get to Genkai's, and I just hate to be late." Keiko headed for the hall, the children scrambling for their rooms as to not get caught. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, a dark and troubling expression on his face. "That bad, huh?" Kuwabara sighed.

"I think it's a lot worse."


	4. Demonic Waffles and Father Figures

**Disclaimer- Some really cool/rich/genius Japanese guy owns YYH. And... well.. I'm not even a guy.**

**A/N- I know, I know, this chapter took forever. Trust me, I was about to be killed for it, too. Having Emmy know where I live doesn't help. XDDD Anyways, at long last, here it is! Whee! **

I love this chapter, particularly because of Hiei's kid. That and Hiei and Mukuro as parent figures never ceases to amuse me. You should note that Mukuro is acting as she is because she is a mother now, and same for Hiei. This would be normal behavior for them. And the paper... Well. You'll see. Reviewer responses at the end of the chapter!

**Pairings- Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Shizuru, Hiei/Mukuro, Kuwabara/Yukina, Koenma/Botan**

**Names-  
Yuki-** Snow or luck.  
**Michio-** Man with strength of 3,000  
**Toshi-** Mirror Image  
**Kaemon-** Joyful, righthanded; old samurai name  
**Kohana-** Little flower

**SPECIAL NOTE-** **Kuwabara and Yukina's kid has been named: Yuki! No, not from Fruits Basket. XP The meaning is why I chose it, thank you.**

**Also, this fic is no longer Koenma-centric. Just wasn't working that way. Never fear, for I have a Koenma fic planned for later.**

**I messed up so badly with this, I can't even tell you. The ages are all wrong. All the children should be ages 10 and under. I fixed this but so you don't have to go back and read it, Michio (Yusuke's kid) and Yuki (Kuwabara's kid)are ten, and Toshi (the other child) is nine. In this chapter, Kaemon is ten as well, and Kohana is probably one or two. Her age isn't relevant to anything. Thank you!**

* * *

**Time and Time Again: Chapter Three****

* * *

H**iei looked down the table, a surprised look on his face, which was composed of both eyebrows disappearing beneath his white headband, mouth slightly agape as his crimson eyes stared straight ahead, the right eye twitching ever so slightly. This look, although quite humorous, was rare both because he hardly had need to show it and he found it demeaning. But this was one exception, seeing as his son had just finished his tenth stack of demonic waffles with literal lightning speed. 

"What's wrong Dad?" The boy looked back up the table towards his father, head cocked slightly to the side. He was relatively young, only about ten years old in human terms, and had the personality of a child with a permanent sugar rush. The fact he could run almost as fast as his father didn't help in being 'calm', and his curiosity often got the better of him. He was a mean fighter, though considering his parents that wasn't too surprising. Where he inherited his personality from, however, was a question that could stump the genius of geniuses.

"...Nothing," Hiei replied, regaining some composure and clamping his mouth shut.

"You looked surprised or somethin'," his son stated, arching a brow. "Did I eat your waffles?"

"No, Kaemon, you didn't," Hiei said with a smirk, shaking his head, his expression now back to it's normal, indifferent state. "I don't like waffles."

"How can you _not_ like _waffles_?" Kaemon cried in surprise, eyes wide. "They're the best! They're so fluffy and green, and when you eat them they kind of melt in your mouth, and the square patterns are so cool, and when you-" Hiei had learned long ago to tune Kaemon out, let him rant, and it would all be over with, with no one getting hurt. He picked up his copy of the _Makai Times_, opened it up to the center page, and began reading, nodding in all the right places as Kaemon continued with his lengthy waffle explanation.

"Ready for more waffles?" Hiei's expectant wife, Mukuro, interrupted, glancing up from her own plate.

"-And then he threw it up! ...What?" Kaemon blinked, looking up at his mother.

"Waffles?"

"Er... No. I'm full." He sighed, slouching down in his chair. "And bored."

"I believe your father promised to do some sparring after he does his patrol rounds," Mukuro said, giving Hiei a look. Hiei sighed, turning the page of his newspaper.

"Hn." Mukuro rolled her eye, finishing off the last of her own waffle.

"Sir, someone is at the door to see you." Hiei looked up over his paper at the servant demon, a questioning look on his face.

"Who is it?" the former detective grunted, deciding he didn't have time for this if it wasn't important.

"...Kurama, sir."

Before anyone else could react, Kaemon had hopped to his feet, an excited glint in his eye. He stood at the same height as his father, his hair identical shades of white, black, and blue. He held little to no resemblance to his mother, though if one looks close enough you might catch specks of hazel in his otherwise crimson eyes. Kaemon made a mad dash down the hall, bumping into several other servants in the process, until he came upon the waiting kitsune just inside the front door.

"Uncle Kurama!" Kaemon exclaimed, and in turn Kurama smiled. "I haven't seen you in a looooooooong time! How ya been, huh? I'm good, real good! Dad's going to take me training later, and now I'm bored, but earlier I had waffles, and did you know my Dad has three eyes? Yeah, he does, no really, and my Mom only has one can you believe it? So my Dad has three, and my Mom has one, but I have two!" He stopped in front of Kurama, holding up a hand, two fingers sticking up as the others curled into a partial fist. "See?"

"Yes, I see Kaemon. That's wonderful," Kurama grinned, shaking his head in an amused manner. "Hiei is here, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Dad's here. He's being grumpy. He's always grumpy, though." He headed down the hall, Kurama following shortly behind.

"Hiei, Mukuro," Kurama greeted with a nod as he and Kaemon stepped into the dining hall.

"What do you want, fox?" Hiei grunted, his newspaper now folded on the table.

"It's about-" He cut himself off, glancing at Kaemon, who was watching them in mild curiosity. "Our pacifier. For..Kohana. It's missing. We think someone stole it." Hiei eyed the fox suspiciously.

"Am I supposed to care about your... _pacifier_?" he spat, a disgusted look on his face.

"I assumed you would, after everything it's been through with you."

"Which hasn't been much."

"True. But surely you wouldn't mind helping us.. look for it?"

"If the moronic pacifier needs to be rescued from whoever stole it, perhaps it shouldn't have been a pacifier to begin with."

"It had no choice, you know that."

"But I do. I'm not going on some petty search."

"Hiei, this is much bigger than just finding-"

"I said I wasn't going to help, _Kurama_."

"All right, Hiei. Be difficult. The rest of us are searching. I hope you know that."

"Everyone?"

"I said that, didn't I? Even Y-the ice is helping."

"Hn."

"Good bye, Hiei." Kurama turned with a sigh, shaking his head as he made way for the door. He hadn't really expected Hiei to help. The fire demon was stubborn and had never honestly liked Koenma. Of course, none of them did, he supposed. Not really. Now outside, Kurama took a deep breath, looking around for the portal he had used to get to the Makai. He wasn't quite looking forward to going back to a temple of worried women; that was never pleasant.

* * *

Hiei picked up his newpaper, flipping it open to the page he had been reading. He could feel both Mukuro's and Kaemon's gaze upon him, and he strived to ignore it. Giving in to such temptations was not something he intended to do; he prided himself for resisting such things. But Mukuro's stare was heated, a look that said quite plainly that she thought he could have handled the situation much better, and Kaemon's curiosity was almost overwhelming.

"What?" the Jaganashi snapped, glaring over his paper.

"Nothing," Mukuro replied coldly, returning to the job of mangling her waffles.

"It's something. What?" Hiei repeated. Now he was annoyed.

"What was Kurama talking about?" Kaemon interrupted, looking from one parent to the other. "Why was he so worried about a pacifier? Couldn't he just buy a new one in the ningen stores?"

"This was a special kind of pacifier," Mukuro answered kindly. "Kurama couldn't find it in his heart to replace it. It seems, however, that your father can." Mukuro held little to no care for the toddler prince of the Reikai. But Koenma was still a life. In her own personal opinion that should have been enough for Hiei to storm from the castle in a rage at whoever at kidnapped the demi-god, particularly due to the fact all the Reikai Tantei, Koenma, and any other people personally involved in the Spirit Detective legacy maintained a strong bond. But it seemed Hiei didn't want to admit that.

"Dad has a heart, though, right?" Kaemon asked, his face contorted with worry.

"Yes, he does," Mukuro answered as Hiei 'hn'd and returned to his paper. "He just chooses not to show it."

"I am _not_ searching for the pacifier," Hiei grumbled. Mukuro sighed, setting down her fork.

"Fine, Hiei, keep thinking you care so little. It will only hurt you in the end." Her glare was fierce, causing Hiei to fidget. Before long it became too intense for him to stand, and the fire demon found himself marching from the room towards their personal quarters. He didn't want to help anyone look for Koenma.

True, there was a sort of bond for them all, but he wasn't about to admit that. Besides, he hadn't been close to Koenma, or anyone else for that matter. Except maybe Kurama, he only held respect and a slight soft spot for the others. No, he didn't need to go after the toddler that was stupid to get himself kidnapped. Anything Mukuro said wasn't going to change his mind.

"Hn," he muttered, disgusted with his own thoughts as he sat down in a chair, propped his feet onto the table, and opened his newspaper yet again.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses-**

**Mutou Yasu- Whee! Glad you liked it. I only thought it was fitting to have their kids like this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do love the Hiei/Mukuro pairing, though... Sadly, there are some 'things' that will happen to them they may not like... But I'll say no more.**

**Red Kitsune Flames- Glad you like the kids. I love 'em too. D**

**Special Thanks to all my other reviewers: Emmy Amiena Weasley (SESSHY!), Demons are Cool (AYA-CHAN!), andPr3tty iin piink!**


	5. Breakdown

**Disclaimer-** Some really cool/rich/genius Japanese guy owns YYH. And... well.. I'm not even a guy.

**A/N-** Whee! Don't kill me. Took forever, but I took some time to plan out an InuYasha fic that should be up in a few days. I'll update both as regularly as I can, so don't worry about this one fading away. If you're a Hiei lover,I know you're about ready to kill me because of the last chapter, but that won't be the last of him, I promise. I'm not saying any more, though. Don't want to ruin the surprise. :D

**Pairings-** Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Shizuru, Hiei/Mukuro, Kuwabara/Yukina, Koenma/Botan

**Names-**  
**Yuki-** Snow or luck.  
**Michio-** Man with strength of 3,000  
**Toshi-** Mirror Image  
**Kaemon-** Joyful, righthanded; old samurai name  
**Kohana-** Little flower

**P.S.** The name meanings might be a vauge hint of what's to come... Most likely in the sequel, but what's to come nevertheless.SPECIAL NOTE- Kuwabara and Yukina's kid has been named: Yuki! No, not from Fruits Basket. XP The meaning is why I chose it, thank you.

Also, this fic is no longer Koenma-centric. Just wasn't working that way. Never fear, for I have a Koenma fic planned for later.

I messed up so badly with this, I can't even tell you. The ages are all wrong. All the children should be ages 10 and under. I fixed this but so you don't have to go back and read it, Michio (Yusuke's kid) and Yuki (Kuwabara's kid)are ten, and Toshi (the other child) is nine. In this chapter, Kaemon is ten as well, and Kohana is probably one or two. Her age isn't relevant to anything. Thank you!

* * *

**  
I**t was daylight by the time Kurama arrived back to Genkai's Temple in the Ningenkai. It seemed his visit to Hiei had taken longer than he expected. He didn't want to return empty handed; the anger Kuwabara and Yusuke would express was almost frightening to think about. But the poor fox had no choice as he began the climb up the stairs to the temple, dubbed the 'Stairway to Heaven' by Yusuke many years ago. Something about it leading to training where you'd do nothing but die, thus arrive in heaven. 

Sighing, Kurama opened the door and stepped inside the temple, greeted by the sight of distressed women and conversing men. The only one who seemed to be completely level-headed was, to no surprise, Genkai. She also seemed to be the only one who noticed him enter the temple.

"Fox," she said in acknowledgement as Kurama took his place before her. "How did it go?"

"He wasn't as willing as I hoped," Kurama admitted, looking at the ground. "Stubborn, as always. We couldn't discuss it properly with Kaemon nearby, but he still managed to make it all too clear he wanted nothing to do with this."

"I expected as much," Genkai replied, sounding tired, annoyed, and old at the same time. "All the same, I wish he would have agreed to help us. We don't know what we're up against and, no offense, but our motley team is a bit rusty." Kurama nodded in agreement. They hadn't fought in years, too wrapped up in having families and, dare he think it, actual lives.

"Surely this can't get any worse than Sensui," Kurama said, a pensive look on his face. "They kidnapped Koenma; their aims can't be too high, can they?"

"You're forgetting that, despite his personality, Koenma is the Prince of Reikai. There will be a high price on his head before long. Either the kidnappers will demand an un payable ransom, or use him for other purposes I don't even want to think about."

"True."

"Besides, we barely made it through the Sensui fiasco, and even then one of us was still killed. Again." Kurama's grin was almost sadistic, but he couldn't resist at her dry humor. "In any case, we can't do anything until we know who, or what, we're fighting, and what they're after. We can't afford any mistakes this time."

"Knowing Hiei he'll burst in and save our butts at the last minute anyway," Yusuke said, flopping onto the floor to Kurama's left, Kuwabara sitting in a more proper manner on his left. "He's done it before, he'll do it again."

"Not necessarily," Kurama said softly. "Hiei has a family. If this turns into something big, he may not want to risk his life. You have to remember he was set for world domination at one time in his life. There's no reason that there isn't a small part of that self left in him."

"Let the shrimp do what he wants," Kuwabara said gruffly. "We'll handle this ourselves."

"Just three, though... It just.. doesn't seem right...," Yusuke muttered softly, his hard stare aimed at the floor. His chocolate eyes were distant, as if he were talking to someone they couldn't see or hear. "Four is more like it..." He trailed off, shaking his head slightly, eyes sliding back into focus as he looked up, embarrassed. "Anyway, do we know anything yet?"

"No," came Genkai's swift reply. "With the ogres scattered through the entire Makai it's nearly impossible to find one, let alone Koenma's personal assistant. The ferry girl is in no condition to tell us anything other than the Prince is kidnapped. Silly girl needs to get straightened out. I'm afraid that will take some time."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Yusuke asked loudly, abruptly jumping to his feet. "Sounds like it's time to do a bit of hunting in the Makai."

"We can't do that," Kuwabara said, showing a rare stroke of brilliance.

"Why not?" Yusuke asked in a somewhat whiny tone, the enthusiasm suddenly zapped away.

"The enemy might be demons, right? We could be walking right into their trap. They must have put the ogres into the Makai for a reason. Why not just dump them into Ningenkai like the ferry girls, especially if they're just going to 'take over the world' anyway? It's too convenient." Kurama, Yusuke and Genkai stared at the carrot-top, somewhat surprised at his sudden analogy. "What?"

"Nothing," Kurama said, shaking his head. "But he's right. We can't go parading around the Makai looking for a blue ogre."

"Then what _do_ we do?" Yusuke asked, crossing his arms and sending the three a questioning look.

"We wait," Genkai announced, sipping her tea. "We wait."

* * *

"Everything will be ok, Botan," Yukina said gently, holding the box of tissues and she half-hugged the ferry girl. Botan had been blubbering away for the past few hours; not that Yukina minded. "You'll see." 

"We've got the best detectives on the case; they'll find him," Shizuru chimed in, leaning against the wall nearest to them.

"Shizuru's right. Yusuke and the others will get Koenma back safe and sound," Keiko added, smiling softly as she rubbed Botan's back. "It'll be all right." Yukina winced as Botan let out a rather vicious sob. It didn't seem she would be stopping any time soon. And the longer she cried, the longer it would take them to locate and rescue the Prince of Reikai.

"But they d-don't know where t-to find them!" Botan stuttered between sobs, grabbing another tissue, though it didn't do much good. "They d-don't know w-where to l-look!"

"They're smart boys, and besides, Genkai's helping them," Shizuru said quietly.

"We're going to help too," Yukina said. "Any way we can."

"I'm sure we'll come up with a plan in no time!" Keiko expressed brightly.

"Gosh, I'm so _stupid_!" Botan exclaimed, standing abruptly as a frown and angry eyes darkening her tear streaked face. "I'm sitting here blubbering like an idiot when Koenma's out there somewhere, all alone, with- with- Oh!" She sat back down, new tears leaking out as she leaned on Yukina's shoulder.

"Not that you shouldn't be or anything, but why are you so worried about _Koenma_?" Keiko asked curiously, patting Botan's back. "I mean, he's your boss, but..." She trailed off, looking at Botan who had calmed from snobs to sniffles.

"I...er... Well. He is my friend, I suppose, but I uh...," Botan stuttered, a faint blush tinging her cheeks.

"You like him, don't you?" Shizuru asked, a sly grin working it's way into her features.

"_No_!" Botan denied, a bit too quickly, her pink face turning beet red. "I mean... Well. Yes, I do, but not..well..er..like that?" She glanced at the others sheepishly, all three girls staring at her with disbelieving faces. "Oh, all right. I like him! There, I said it. Happy?" She harrumphed, crossing her arms, a pouting look on her face, the fact said demi-god in question was missing seemingly having left her mind for the moment.

"Hah! Yusuke, I told you!" Keiko exclaimed, hopping to her feet and marching off to a very confused Yusuke in the next room.

"I think that's wonderful, Botan," Yukina said gently, a soft smile on her face. "Love is something a lot of people seem to be without, in this world."

"I think Koenma feels the same way," Shizuru said idly, a pensive look on her face. "Unless there's another reason he turns red whenever you get too close."

"Yes, well, I'd tell him, but that's awfully-Oh! He's gone!" Botan wailed, a few stray tears falling down her face. Her expression, however, was determined. "I'm ready to help them now."

"But Botan, are you sure-"

"Yes, Shizuru, I'm sure. Sitting here isn't going to do anything! If I want Koenma back, the boys are going to need some help. Once Kurama gets back I'm going to tell them everything I know."

"Well, Kurama's been back for some time," Yukina began. But before she could finish, the ferry girl had zipped to the other room, breaking the odd silence that had fallen over Genkai, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, and Yusuke.

Botan plopped down on the floor beside Kuwabara, folding her hands in her lap as she gazed expectantly around the group. "What do you need to know?"

* * *

**Reviewer Responses**

**Demons Are Cool-** Yes, it does feel good to get that out of my system. And, at my b-day (I know, still like four months) party, plan on the waffles, man. xD SQUEE!

**Emmy Amiena Weasly-** Er... Just... don't kill me. Ok? Ok. Good. I'd tell you if it is or not, but that would ruin the suspense! Though, if you happen to pull a Sesshy you might drag it out of me. But yeah. You'll have to waaaaaaaiiiiiiit. Luff ya (not in that way)!

**Mutou Yasu-** ...That is odd. Especailly considering I've never read any of your fics. But. Yeah. Great minds think alike, ne? D Glad you liked the pacifier bit. That was my favorite part, aside from Kaemon. And, I look foward to your reviews! (I really love your imput)

**Sierra-** Aww. Why does she want to kill Keiko? I'm glad you think it's funny. Well, hopefully the romance will come out more in later chapters. Things should heat up once Koenma is-Er. Well. I've said to much. I'll leave you to ponder what this means. Anyway. Yeah.

**Red Kitsune Flames-** Hee, yeah, it was difficult writing out that scene... Took so long from my laughing. xD


	6. Murder

**Disclaimer- Some really cool/rich/genius Japanese guy owns YYH. And... well.. I'm not even a guy.**

**A/N-** **Ah, well, ok, I lied. I'm not sure where this is going, exactly. I've made so many plot changes, I'm confused myself. I do know, however, that this is going to be one heck of a fic, and that Koenma will play a very important role. Satisfied? Good. If not; sorry!**

**I finally got up off my lazy arse and wrote this chapter after sudden inspiration from my friends, and from watching Koenma insult his father in front of the SDF. I love that part. Hm. Maybe I should through them in there somewhere. We can pick on nose guy, eh Emmy? xP**

**Anyway, here's your chapter; I hope you enjoy! It was difficult to write, and I'm rather satisfied.Beware the cliffies.**

**Pairings-** Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Shizuru, Hiei/Mukuro, Kuwabara/Yukina, Koenma/Botan

**Oh, and just so you know, I'm going as Yusuke with Franken-Puu, dressed up as a twinkie, and will have a wind tunnel. Maybe. I'm also trying to get out of taking my brother T'T, but to those of you who don't know me in real life, that isn't very relevant. On with the fic!**

* * *

**T**he darkness was absolute; he could not hear, he could not see. His senses seemed to have vanished. Touch evaded him, and there was nothing to smell. Even the bittersweet taste of spit was absent from his mouth. The term alive did not seem to apply, and yet he was hardly dead. He was not in a limbo, nor was he in any of the three worlds that he recognized. Where, then, was he? 

His thoughts, although frequent, were often left unfinished. Something rendered his mind, his only sanctuary, useless, unable to proccess everything he thought. It took time to sort them through, to manage to string together a coherent thought, but to him time was endless. He was unsure how long he had been in this state, or what this state was. He did not know if he was even concious, or if it were possible to think if he wasn't. Everything was so twisted and blended together, he had a wish to die then and there, a wish that, to his dismay, would not be granted.

Before long, however long happened to be in the dull, endless haze, a dull throbbing began to prod at the corner of his mind. This throb, which grew rather annoying, depsite enabling his ability to think, turned into what felt like a severe headache. He longed to rub his temples, which before had helped emmensely, but alas; he could feel, nor see, any hands to operate. Still, he was at peace with this emotionless coma-like state; it seemed rather calming.

But the pain would not let him have his relaxation. It returned, stronger than ever, a searing pain that lashed out. He was going to die, he knew it. At least, he thought he did. Death did not come, and the suffering only continued. Emotions began to fly free. He held a strange sadness that he couldn't quite place. Anger errupted from deep within though, again, he did not know what he was angry for. Several agonizing moments passed by, in which he was a turmoil of greif and madness.

Suddenly, he heard a scream that sounded like a far off, distant shout. Then, there was naught but silence ebbing away at what little of his sanity remained. Shortly after, the scream returned, this time accompanied by several others. They continued in a relentless blare, as if trying to break him free from the strong hold that rendered him helpless. However, the yells and shouts were suddenly cut short, as if someone had removed the source. How could that be?

Despite the sudden disappearance of the frantic noise, screams echoed through his mind, acting like a trigger, turning on his functions. Suddenly, he could hear, the sudden noise of the outside world defening. He longed to see what lay before him, but that luxury was still denied. Before long, though, he found he knew he was walking, some other force controlling his movement. For the longest time, which he could now determine, his ability to think having returned to him, this was all he knew; a dulling state of quick movement and a common peoples' utter terror. Their fear was becoming his own; he quickly became very much afraid.

_And so you are awake..._

The voice was in his mind, calling to him. He wanted to ignore it, something told him it was bad. Limited to his own mind, however, there was nothing he could do to escape it. It's prescence was intimidating, for he could tell it knew something that he did not, something that he desperately needed to know.

_You wish to know what is going on?_

He would have screamed yes if he were capable. What was going on? Where was he? What was he doing? He sensed he had no control over any of his actions, and he had already tried to stop whatever it was he was doing. It was of no use; the hold over him was fart too strong. Would he ever be free?

_Then so be it_.

All of a sudden he could see. What he saw, however, made him wish he had remained in a blind state. He could feel, though again he wished his touch were not responsive in his brain, what he was touching unbearable. Before him lay a scene so horrid he did not wish to see it, his hands drenched in that he could not bear. Horror clenched his heart and, had he been able to control his bodily functions, he would have vomited from the stench wafting through the air.

He was in the Ningenkai, that he was sure of. It was rather quiet now, in spite of the previous screams. The streets were lined with buildings, a few parked cars. There was a park further up the road and, had it been a normal day, people would have walked down the sidewalks, rushing to get where ever it was they were going. This fact wasn't what disturbed him. No, his troubles were far greater than that.

The streets themselves lay home to many dead ningens, all murdered in various ways. He longed to search about for the murderer, wanted to know who had done such a horrible deed, wanted to know why he was greeted with such a sight. His own controller, rather than allow him to be free, forced him to examine his hands, to accept what he deperately did not want to believe. Blood stained his fingers, palms and forearms. In places it was dried and caked, in others it dripped to the stained pavement, its slow speed mocking.

_You are the murderer_.

No! He couldn't be! He hadn't done anything!

_You killed them all._

But how was that possible? He hadn't so much as moved!

_Murderer..._

Yet, he knew it was all true...

* * *

The temple had settled into a peaceful quiet, though the tension that hung in the air was quite obvious. Kurama and Shizuru had returned home, as hadKeiko and Yukina. They had children to care for, and simply could not stay away from their homes any longer. Kuwabara and Yusuke had remained at the temple to think things through, able to use a business meeting as an excuse to keep the children at bay. With promises to reuturn, Kurama and the women departed, leaving the boys, Genkai, and Botan to themselves. 

Genkai watched with Botan as Yusuke and Kuwabara did a bit of sparring to sharpen their skills. It was a bit awkard, really, considering it had been many years since they had last thrown a fist. Nonetheless, it was rather entertaining to watch, and the men were surprisingly well in shape considering the circumstances. Coming to a halt with their practice, Yusuke rolled one of his shoulders, feeling a bit stiff. Kuwabara did likewise, allowing his spirit sword to disappear for the moment.

"You two look parched," Botan stated, traversing the springy grass with two bottles of water in hand. "How about some water?"

"Sounds good," Yusuke replied, downing half of his share of water. Kuwabara shook his head and took a sip.

"Any news?" Botan sighed at Kuwabara's question, gaze downcast.

"No, I'm afraid not. Kurama, Keiko and Shizuru haven't found anything; Kurama's due back anytime now."

"We probably won't learn anything by living our normal lives." Genkai appeared beside Botan, hands behind her back. "This will require good research if we're ever going to make heads or tails of it."

"But we've got families now," Yusuke reminded her, the last of his water disappearing down his throat. "It's hard enough keeping this a secret without trying to figure out who kidnapped Koenma."

"Why bother hiding it anymore?" Genkai snapped, turning her glare on her former pupil. "If we sit around and do nothing, there won't be anything left to hide! Most likely this is an old villian we've faced before; somehow they knew how to get past Spirit World's defences and managed to get away with Koenma. When they're finished with him, who's to say they won't go after you next?"

"...Point taken. Isn't there a way to do this without giving anything away?"

"I think she's right, Urameshi," Kuwabara grunted as they made their way back to the temple for some lunch. "I can't see a way around it... They were going to find out eventually."

"Yeah, I guess," Yusuke grumbled, flopping down before the table. "But I don't want to face the possibility that they might be a spirit detective; Keiko's already worried about them running out to save some little boy that doesn't need saving."

"History does repeat itself," Botan nodded. "But if we don't figure out who took Koenma..." She blinked away a few tears. "Then it won't matter; spirit world will be facing it's final days."

They ate in silence, munching on their rice with a contemplative look. It did seem to be a lose-lose situation, the only upside being the chance to get back in the action, and saving the world. Again.Though, it was getting tiring; couldn't there be a new hero? But of course, they wouldn't get the job done right; Koenma himself had said no one was as good as the Urameshi-tachi. Setting down his bowl, Yusuke sighed; it just didn't matter what he wanted, did it?

"Well, where are we going to get this research done?" Yusuke asked, cocking a brow as he looked to Genkai. The old woman sighed, setting her chopsticks on the low table before her.

"I-" Genkai began, but was cut off as someone calledYusuke's name.

"Yusuke!" Kurama burst into the room, panting as he leaned against the door frame. It looked like he had ran all the way to the temple. He gulped for air, staring down at the floor.

"Kurama! What is it?" Yusuke jumped to his feet, attempting to assist his friend. Kuwabara came over as well, face lined with worry; something wasn't right. "Well?"

"Give him room to breathe," Kuwabara said, stepping aside.

"There's a murderer on a killing spree in the Ningenkai," Kurama rasped, straightening as he looked Yusuke in the eye.

"What demon is it this time?" The former Spirit Detective cracked his knuckles, a light smirk playing his lips.

"Not a demon." Kuwabara and Yusuke looked confused.

"If it's not a demon, then what do we care? We've got more important things to deal with!"

"No, Yusuke, you don't understand; it's Koenma."

* * *

**Reviewer Responses-**

**Mutou Yasu- Glad you liked that chapter; it was interesting to write. I wasn't too fond of my Botan performance, and I don't like the ending to this one all too well, either. I just don't like my writing of Botan, I guess. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it. Sorry about the wait!**

**Red Kistune Flames- Whee! Glad you liked it. :D**

**Thank you to all readers who don't leave reviews, and my friends whom I know have read it!**


	7. Musings

**Disclaimer- Some really cool/rich/genius Japanese guy owns YYH. And... well.. I'm not even a guy.**

**A/N-** **I know, I know; I'm absolutely awful. Two months of no update doesn't exactly make me look good, ne? Anyway, I have three zillion excuses, and they all revolve around school. Finals, essays, blah blah blah. Actually, the only reason this is here is because I love this chapter, and Emmy threatened to kill me on more than one occassion (She knows where I live... and sees me on a regular basis. Not a good mix. xDD). ANYWAY, the long awaited chapter... I can't wait until the next one, so hopefully that'll be up sooner than this was. I won't get started for a few days, though. Sorry.\**

**Pairings-** Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Shizuru, Hiei/Mukuro, Kuwabara/Yukina, Koenma/Botan

**Whee. The OC mentioned in this chapter is rather relevant, though I don't think he'll be in the fic for too long. I tried to avoid it, but the situation amused me, and it works. Trust me, I think'll he'll feel a bit familiar. I'll be writing reviewer responses using the new feature soon. So, enjoy!**

* * *

"**H**n." 

The fire apparition's eyes narrowed into a glare as he surveyed the street. It was not the cars crashed on the road the disturbed him, nor was it the buildings that remained still and deserted in the penetrating silence. Rather, it was the lifeless bodies strewn about in a careless fashion. Some were decapitated, others having joined the deceased in a more gory fashion. Even still, many lifeless humans appeared only to be sleeping, their deaths caused by what seemed to be a manipulation of some sort of spirit or demonic energy. A low growl escaped his throat as blood seeped through his shoe; so engrossed in determining the cause of the victims' deaths, he had failed to notice the crimson puddle forming at his feet. Looking up, a slight frown wormed it's way onto his usually expressionless face. His gaze inspecting, red eyes soon locked onto a most unsuspected target.

"Baka."

Hiei's fist collided with Koenma's head, though the latter hardly seemed to notice. The small youkai was a bit disgruntled, though it came to no surprise; who wouldn't be after coming across the Reikai prince drenched in blood, sitting in an almost nonchalant manner, surrounded by countless dead ningens? Hiei's frown deepened as Koenma remained unresponsive. This wasn't good. Recalling upon his 'conversation' with Kurama, Hiei wondered what Koenma was doing here in the first place. The fox had said he had been kidnapped, and yet here he was...

Koenma was sitting on the sidewalk, allowing Hiei to look the prince in the eye. Unfocused and unusually colorless, Koenma stared, unblinking, straight ahead, even when Hiei threatened to cut off his head if he didn't say something. His hand reaching up to untie his headband, Hiei wondered just what was going on behind the former toddler's mind. _There's only one way to find out_...

His jagan glowed, pulsing slightly as he explored Koenma's mind. It was an interesting place; not much going on, really. All his functions were working properly, though for some reason his mind wasn't quite responding. Taking the chance he knew would never come again, Hiei dove deeper, attempting to discover just what made the prince tick, and maybe what had happened during his 700+ life span. _A dull day in the office... Too much paperwork... Yelling at ogres... Botan-_

"GAH!"

Hiei tore his mind from Koenma's, stumbling backwards. Sweat drenched his brow, his breathing ragged as he glanced incredulously at Koenma. He knew the prince must have wielded a strong power, otherwise coming in with the mafuuken and other seemingly stupid stunts would have been completely pointless. But the barrier guarding his memories and personal thoughts was just as strong as any other barrier Hiei had encountered, unable to break, if not stronger. What, though, did Koenma find the need to keep so guarded?

"Oy, Hiei!"

Hiei turned and caught sight of Yusuke. Relief flooded over the fire demon, though he didn't show it; he was glad to see them all again, too, but that was also hidden behind his facade. The detective slid to a halt before Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Genkai right behind him. Botan arrived shortly afterwards, eyes glinting with relief and concern. They gathered near Hiei and Koenma, each holding different expressions. Kuwabara seemed confused by the situation, Kurama concerned, while Yusuke was positively boiling.

"Hiei, what happened?" Kurama tore his eyes from Koenma and fixed them on his short friend, a searching look caught on his face.

"Don't ask me," Hiei replied, retying his bandana. "I assume this... mess is his doing, considering the state of things. I can't get inside his mind, however, and he's unresponsive." He eyed Yusuke's hands, both of which were curled into fists.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Yusuke growled, looking around the street in utter disgust.

"Nothing is wrong with _me_, Yusuke." Eyes swiviled to the prince who stood, staring at his blood-caked hands, an odd expression on his face. "But yes, there is something wrong indeed."

"If you didn't do this, who did?" The detective's tone was bitter as he glared at Koenma. "You're covered in blood, and you expect us to believe it wasn't you?"

"I did, yes. I murdered all those people." Koenma's voice was quiet and calm, his face blank as he looked Yusuke in the eye. "But I _didn't_ do it."

"You just said you did," Kuwabara argued, shaking his head, a confused look on his face. Yusuke, Kurama, and even Hiei, to some extent, held similar expressions.

"That's just it. It was my body that killed these people, but I wasn't.. _here_ when it happened. There were voices and screaming... And then this." His face was so pitiful in that split-second, that Yusuke almost believed him. Almost.

"Cut the crap, Koenma! You really expect us to believe you?" Yusuke was beyond furious at this point.

"Yes, actually, I did."

"You lying son of a-"

"He's telling the truth." Yusuke and the others glanced at Hiei, Koenma's face falling back to it's passive state. "When I _tried_ to reach into his mind, I felt something else there. Well, something that _had_ been there. Someone was controlling him when they did this. Why they let him go, and let me sense them, I have no idea."

"They wanted us to find him...," Kurama murmured, a thoughtful look on his face. "Otherwise this slaughter would have continued until we killed Koenma, or Koenma killed us. No doubt they'll try to weasel their way into his mind again." Yusuke sighed. He was still angry, though this new fury was no longer directed at the prince. Someone would pay, however; Yusuke would see to it personally.

-------

The awkward hours that followed were a blur to Koenma. Somehow they had brought him back to Genkai's temple; or, at least that's where he _thought_ they were. Keeping his mental barrier strong enough to keep Hiei of all people out was no easy task, and as exhausted as he was, the Prince was surprised the fire apparition hadn't already succeeded in breaking through. He vaguely remembered conversing with Genkai. A few shouts as Yusuke and Kuwabara argued over something. The worried faces of the girls as they saw him stumble inside, ready to collapsed and stained with blood. Then darkness.

Now as he peered with heavy eyes around the room he had been placed in, he felt far more relaxed. However, something did seem off... Looking down at himself in his tired stupor, he quickly realized why. He was still in his clothes he wore the day before (Or had it been longer?), the most of him caked with dry blood. The rank stench met his nose, and he wanted to puke. He needed to get clean, and he needed to fast.

"You're awake."

Koenma looked up at the gravelly voice of Genkai, lips twitching in a slight smile, the rest of his face as stoic as ever. He had meet Genkai when she was a very young girl, on the brink of death herself. Such pity had swelled in his heart, he had brought her back to life. Unlike most ningens, however, she had remembered him. Their friendship had grown, despite the large age difference. Even now he found Genkai to be wiser than he was at times.

"Take a bath. Then we'll talk."

The elderly woman promptly left the room, and Koenma was alone once again. He sat there for a few minutes longer before heaving a sigh and rising to his feet. He had the urge to yawn but refused himself such pleasures and instead set to the task of scrubbing the vital fluids of the innocent from his skin.

A half hour later, once the water had grown cold and stale, he found a fresh pile of ningen clothes waiting for him in the small room. The outfit which he assumed someone had gathered for him was composed of tan slacks, a white t-shirt, and one of those black zip-up sweatshirts that had always confused him to no end. Once he had figured out the complicated ningen wear, he poked his head out the door, his damp hair clinging to his head. Seeing no one, he emerged fully from the bathroom, walking quietly down the hall, the only sound his own breathing and the patter of his bare feet on the floor. It seemed they had forgotten to give him socks and shoes.

A slight rustle caught his attention and Koenma froze, his eyes darting about the hall (at least what he could see of it). The sound faded, and he forced himself to relax. It would seem, however, he did so too soon, as something emerged from a side-door and thumped into his side. Looking down as he gasped for breath, he realized it was Botan, and allowed himself a slight smile. It soon faded, however, as Botan found it within herself to speak.

"You're such an _idiot_!"

"But I-"

"You go and get yourself kidnapped, and then we can't find you, and when we do you've become some mass-murderer and no one can figure out what's going on-" Koenma winced "-and you're just... just... Oh!" For the first time since Koenma could remember, and he could remember back nearly 700 years, Botan raised a hand and slapped the Prince across the face. Yet somehow, Koenma felt perfectly happy as he rubbed his stinging face and marched off after the ferry girl whom seemed determined to ignore his protests.

-------

Watching from the hall, Yusuke couldn't help but feel that things were starting to return to normal, even though he knew they were far from it. Still, the small hope was comforting as he observed Koenma try to explain himself, a feat which, as they all knew, was impossible at this point. It was still an amusing situation, and the former detective intended to suck it for all it was worth; it wasn't often he got to watch the whiny toddler beg for forgiveness. Behind him, Kuwabara's soft, rumbling laughter could be heard, and he was fairly certain he could pick out a slight snicker from Kurama. The only one not laughing was Hiei.

"It isn't even remotely entertaining," Hiei replied when asked, his narrowed eyes glaring up at the detective. "I fail to see how getting slapped upside the face amuses you."

"Because, shrimp, it's Koenma and Botan," Kuwabara replied, as if it were explanation enough.

"Nah, I think Hiei's just bitter because he couldn't get inside the toddler's head," Yusuke teased, grinning as he gave the fire apparition a friendly punch. Hiei growled and stalked away, leaving the rest of the group to enjoy their mirth.

-------

Rolling the pacifier between his forefinger and his thumb, Koenma watched as the sun caught on its shiny surface, reflecting on the wall opposite of where he sat. Often over the many years that had passed he wondered why he had decided to store his power into such a degrading object. There must have been reasons, but if he knew them, they fled as he tried to remember. What did his father store his energy in? After all, the mighty King Enma was supposed to be one of the most powerful beings in the three worlds... And yet he trembled before demons and all their glory. He had never questioned his father, but now he wished he had.

Returning to the Reikai was an absurd idea; even Kuwabara could tell you an ambush was probably waiting there for them once they made that very move. Still, it bothered him. Spirit World's defenses hadn't been able to stop Hiei and Kurama as D class demons (a fact he was still embarrassed about), though, if what he thought he had witnessed was correct then it didn't come to much of a surprise that they had managed to slip by. No, what bothered him was the fact that everyone had been gone. No ogres, no ferry girls. Where had the Special Defense Force been? His father? Last time he had checked King Enma wasn't on vacation...

He sighed, stashing the pacifier away in his pocket. There was no point, really, in keeping it in his mouth. He'd only look ridiculous, and anyway, there was no use for it now. Spirit World was run over, the three worlds were going to be tossed into chaos, and there was next to nothing they could do to stop it. Having yet to tell the others what had happened to him in the days he had been gone which, to him had seemed like years, Koenma was dreading the talk they had planned for the afternoon. Reliving such horrid events... He wasn't looking forward to it.

Rising from his position on the floor, he glanced to the clock Genkai had finally submitted to installing in the old temple. It was nearly time. A sigh passed his lips and the Prince sauntered from the room, leaving an abandoned feeling behind.

-------

"You can't be serious." Botan's voice was muffled behind her hand, but it echoed the thoughts of everyone in the room as they stared incredulously at Koenma. "I-I mean, they're all dead, we _killed_ them, Koenma they can't be back, it's not-"

"But they are," he argued quietly, feeling rather foolish. It didn't seem possible, despite defying the norm on a regular basis, but he knew it was true. He could feel it, an overwhelming dread that weighed heavy on his heart. He stared down into the bleak liquid swirling around in his cup. The coffee was dark enough to see his reflection, though for a moment he thought that perhaps someone was peering over his shoulder. The face in the cup looked nothing like himself. Large bags rimmed his eyes, his brown hair looking unnatural in his seldom-used teenage body. His eyes were dim, and overall he looked just about as awful as he felt. Yusuke's fist banged the table, making him jump, his reflection swirling away as the liquid sloshed.

"Well, if we killed them before we'll do it again," Yusuke growled, drilling holes into the table with his awful glare. "But... All of them, together?"

"Yes, that's what I saw," Koenma repeated for the thousandth time.

"Shit." _And the award for understatement of the millenium goes to... Yusuke Urameshi!_ Koenma sighed.

"Shit indeed," Kurama agreed, sipping his own coffee, a morbid humor lacing his words.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Kuwabara asked, staring around the table. Everyone feel silent, contemplating the question. What could they do?

"Nothing," Hiei replied flatly. "Absolutely nothing."

"What do you mean-"

"Exactly what it sounds like. _Nothing_. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Hiei-"

"Don't you start on me, fox. You know I'm right. There's no way we can win. Not with the Saint Beasts, Toguro, Sensui and his brainwashed minions all working together."

"We have to try," Kuwabara retorted, eyes narrowing into a glare.

"And be killed? It'll only make their job easier."

"Then what, Hiei, do you propose we do?" Kurama asked coolly, his emerald eyes focused on the small fire apparition. The latter didn't reply, eventually shifting his gaze from the kitsune to the table. This was a disaster.

"If you're all done arguing, there's one thing we can do." All eyes turned to Genkai, shining with curiosity and fear. "My grandfather -twice removed on my mother's side, no blood relation to me- recently sent me a letter." She paused, sipping her tea, taking her time as she slowly looked around the room. "He told me he felt something was going to happen... Something big, and invited us all to prepare for a final war. Ruthless and strict, I think he'll do us all some good. We'll leave tomorrow morning." She looked to Koenma with a curious gaze. "He seemed particularly interested in you... Said you might recall his name."

"Who is he?" Koenma was curious now; he knew many old men, though he wasn't too fond of many. Something did seem awfully familiar about an old man with ties to Genkai...

"Most call him Juro."

It took several thumps on the back from Kurama before his coffee would clear his throat and Koenma could breathe again.


	8. The Return

**Disclaimer- Some really cool/rich/genius Japanese guy owns YYH. And... well.. I'm not even a guy.**

**A/N- Yeah, yeah, I know, I know; a really long month since my last update, despite my stupid promises. Maybe you shouldn't trust my word? Anyway, I absolutely LOVE this chapter; great content, though it sort of rambles a bit. Really brings up some information. Also, we get to met a few characters I'm sure everyone's been missing. Also, this chapter holds an exclusive MAJOR cliff-hanger that will leave you screaming at me until I update, and probably thinking I'm crazy for pulling this over. Don't let that make you scroll to the end, though! You'll ruin it if you do. So, here you go, enjoy, have fun with it. Reviews appreciated, as always.**

* * *

"**A**re you absolutely sure that's what his name was?" Koenma's voice was hoarse as he gazed at Genkai with an incredulous look. Seemingly indifferent, she took a slow sip of her tea before replying.

"Yes, I'm sure. He'd a demon, if that helps any. Been around longer than I care to think about." Koenma groaned, holding his face in his hands.

"What is the big _deal_?" Yusuke cried, looking like he was going to strangle Koenma if he didn't get an answer. The prince, however, didn't say another word.

"Do you know why Koenma-sama seems so upset Botan?" The ferry girl shook her head at Yukina; never before had she heard of anyone called 'Juro'. Suddenly Koenma rose from the table, startling both girls. His tea cup was knocked over, the brown liquid swirling across the table. Koenma stared at the mess before turning and hurrying down the hall. Botan bit her lip before following Koenma. As she left the noisy room, she couldn't help but run through her mental checklist for reasons Koenma might be upset.

Excluding, of course, their current situation, which obviously enough to get anyone upset.

It seemed, however, that all the searching in the world wouldn't lead her to Koenma. Several hours later, after checking everywhere twice, she almost assumed he had returned to Spirit World, until she remebered even Kuwabara wasn't _that_ stupid. A sigh passed her lips as she slumped against the wall in the hallway, purple eyes half closed as she stared at the floor. _What's wrong Koenma-sama? It isn't like you to keep secrets..._ Botan pushed herself off the wall and trudged outside, sliding the door open just as a gust of wind blew her way. A small smile hit her face as she was strongly reminded of Jin. In fact, that wind was awfully strong for such a calm day...

"Well too-ra-loo! If it isn't our little grim reaper herself!"

Looking up, a look of surprising etched in her features, Botan caught a flash of red hair, followed by a pair of two large, green eyes staring into her own. Botan grinned, causing the shinobi to wiggle his ears, before flying off to land nearby.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Botan asked, grinning in spite of herself.

"Yusuke decided to call in an old favor." Touya appeared at the top of the stairs, Shishiwakamaru perched on his shoulder, Chuu, Suzuka and Rinku marching behind him. Having been informed rather bluntly of the situation by none other than the former Spirit Detective himself, their grins were forced, all save Chuu, whom obviously had been drinking, as always.

"I said _babysitters_, not _demons_!" Botan was willing to bet Keiko's shriek could be heard all the way in town.

"You weren't specific," Yusuke whined as the two appeared at the door, Yusuke sporting a mix between his usual sheepish look and a hint of fear that only Keiko could bring out. The latter seemed positively furious.

"Yusuke Urameshi! You should be _old_ enough by now to know what I mean!"

"Hey, that wasn't-"

"Shut up, Yusuke! You're getting old; get over it! The point it, you should know better than to hire a bunch of demons that I don't know, one of which is always _drunk_, to watch over _my_ children!"

"She does have a point, Urameshi," Jin commented from his upside down spot in the air, ears wiggling as he spoke. "I have to say, though, Ms. Keiko, I do love them ickle kiddies!" Keiko eyed the shinobi before her with mild interest, considering her options. As her eyes turned to stare at the motley crew crowded around Botan, she realized she didn't have much of a choice, even if the half-empty bottle of booze in Chuu's hand made her wary.

"All right, all right!" Keiko cried, her tone exasperated as Yusuke wrapped her up in a hug, a triumphant grin on his face.

"You won't regret it," he assured her, his expression softening as she looked up at him.

"For your sake, I hope not," she growled, smacking him across the face before stalking back inside the temple. It went against her better judgement to let the over-excited youkai watch her children while she went away and felt she should at least say her last good byes.

"Smart one you got there," Jin told his friend, firmly setting his feet on the ground.

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke groaned, rubbing the side of his face. "But damn that hurts." Jin grinned, his ears wiggling in excitement yet again.

"So where be the kiddies, anywho?"

"Ah, they're inside," Yusuke replied. He looked to Jin, clapping the redhead on the shoulder. "I appreciate this." Truth be told, he didn't care what Keiko said about the 'babysitters'; aside from Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei's families, there wasn't anyone else he trusted with his children more than Jin and the others, especially now.

"Not a problem, Urameshi," Jin replied, his grin relaxed, emrald eyes showing a look of pleasure, sadness and fear that Yusuke didn't quite understand. But no sooner did the wind master wink that the look disappeared. The group marched up the stairs and Yusuke took the time to look his friends over. He hadn't seen them in so long. It seemed, however, that they hadn't changed a bit, physically or mentally; he couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"MICHIO! GIVE IT _BACK_!" Yusuke let out another groan, running a hand over his face as two children slid into view. One, a boy, held a doll tauntingly away from the other child, whom was a girl. "Michio!" The girl bore a strange resemblance to Keiko, as the boy did to Yusuke.

"Michio...," Yusuke began in a warning tone. The boy turned his large, brown eyes up at his father before returning the doll to the girl. Yusuke rolled his eyes and turned to the group behind him. "Michio, Toshi, meet your babysitters."

"_Babysitters_? Honestly, Dad, we need _babysitters_?" Toshi didn't seemed too pleased with the idea as she crossed her arms, frowning, her doll forgotten on the wooden floor.

"Toshi, you're eight years old," Yusuke chided.

"So. Michio's ten and I can do better math than he can."

"Look, you've got babysitters whether you like it-"

"Wow, he can fly!" Michio's finger was pointing up towards the high ceiling. Alarmed, and in sheer reflex, Yusuke spun around, his left hand clutching his right, which was balled into a fist, save his index finger, and pointed to the ceiling, 'spirit gun' on the tip of his tongue. Jin, however, which was what Michio had been pointing at, grinned and waved, and Yusuke relaxed.

"... Dad, I think you're losing it," Michio said, eyeing his strange father.

"Eheh. No, I'm not," Yusuke replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, this is one of your babysitters, Jin." The latter wiggled his ears again.

"You mean we have to have more than _one_?" Toshi glared at the group behind her father, particularly at the drunkard grinning like a mad-man, which she assumed he was with or without the sake.

"Don't worry; they're good guys," Yusuke promised. "Meet Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru."

"...My life is over." Toshi turned and stalked from the room, returning to retrieve her doll and headed for the exit once more.

"She'll come around, don't worry," Yusuke told Jin sheepishly, the latter's ears sagging a bit. "She's just..."

"A lot like you?" Keiko came up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, I _was_ going to say _you_, but I guess that works too."

"She looks like me, but she's as stubborn as a donkey."

"Point taken." Looking to the door, Yusuke caught a flash of red and orange before they ducked behind the door again. "Hey, guys, there's a few more kids you might wanna meet..."

-----

Having managed to sneak away from the jolly group, Botan found herself standing on the porch of the temple, arms folded across her chest. She almost regretted leaving, a depressing mood swelling up inside her. But she had to find Koenma; there was so much she didn't understand. She had realized it hurt her to have so much of her Prince shrouded in mystery, though why it hadn't ever bothered her before she didn't know. There was just something peculiar about his behavior now, like someone had struck the wrong note on a guitar, only to hold it out forever. Such reactions were _not_ common place for Koenma, and Botan was determined to puzzle him out.

The ferry girl descended the stairs, wishing now more than ever Koenma wasn't being so evasive. Another mysterious trait to add to her mental list. Her eyebrows furrowed as she scanned the grounds yet again, hoping for some sign that he was safe and where he might be. She as she turned to go back and join the fray, a flash of tan and black caught her eye.

"Bingo," she breathed, quietly stalking over to the clump of bushes she assumed Koenma was behind. Sure enough, he was leaning against a tree, knees folded up. As she watched him in his oblivious state, she couldn't help but think he looked like a completely different person. If she didn't know any better, she'd have passed him off as a regular teenager, much like Yusuke and Kuwabara had been back in the day. "Koenma sir?" His head shot up, an alarmed look on his face.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, you moved... I saw your clothes..." Botan seemed nervous as she fidgeted under his gaze.

"Ah, well, never mind, then," he replied, closing his eyes and leaning against the trunk. Botan sat on her knees beside him, not once taking her eyes off him. She was afraid he'd disappear and she'd never find him again.

"When were you going to come back? We were worried something awful, you know..." To her surprise, Koenma laughed.

"I wasn't going to come back, Botan. But I couldn't leave, either."

"Why? We're going to Juro's tomorrow, and the others will train. Yusuke even hired Touya and the others to babysit; you can't just _leave_!"

"I'm here, aren't I? I haven't gone anywhere yet. I don't know if I can."

"You'd better not leave, Koenma!" Botan flung her arms around him, the sudden movement startling him from his stilled position. Heart thumping wildly, he stared down at the ferry girl, his confusion obvious.

"I already told you, I _can't_ leave." Botan didn't reply at first, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to cry. She didn't care what he said about not leaving; she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Why does Juro make you so upset?" She whispered, relaxing her death-grip to a hug. It was Koenma's turn to remain silent.

"I'd rather not say," he said at last, looking to the ground, a distant look in his eyes.

"But Koenma-"

"Not now, Botan. It's a long story as it is; you'll hear it when we get there, I'm sure. Juro never could resist a good story." He shrugged Botan off of him and stood, brushing off his pants. It was time he went to face the music, so to speak. Considering Yusuke would be there, it was more like 'face the crap'. Botan bit her lip and sighed, standing beside him.

"If you say so, Koenma. If you sasy so..." She turned and slowly trudged back to the temple. Koenma watched her go, a forlorn look on his face.

"You were there, Botan," he told himself as she disappeared inside. "But no doubt you don't remember a thing..."

-----

The temple was quiet by the time Koenma had managed to scrounge up the courage to face the others. Or maybe it was because it was getting too cold to stand outside in his little 'hiding place'. Either way, he winced as the door creaked open, the brisk night air following him inside. Once the door slid shut firmly behind him, he began the long trek toward his bedroom, attempting not to make any noise. It would seem, however, that it wouldn't matter; Yusuke was waiting for him before he got so much as halfway down the hall.

"Where've you been?" Yusuke grunted, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall. In the dim light Koenma could only see a dim outline of the former Spirit Detective and the glint of his eyes as he shifted his head.

"Around," Koenma replied, feeling very much like a teenager in trouble with the parents, despite he was several hundred years Yusuke's senior.

"You know we're leaving tomorrow... Doesn't make sense that you'd try to leave."

"If you talked to Botan, then _you_ should know that I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because, Yusuke. Because." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Now really isn't the time. We need to rest. Juro won't be pleased if we show up exhausted."

"I didn't say I was stopping you, Koenma."

"You implied it."

"Whatever."

"Still the arrogant teenager," Koenma said as Yusuke walked away, a note of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, well, you're still a toddler." Yusuke laughed, turning around and blinking in the dark, before disappearing into another room. Smirking, Koenma entered his own room and collapsed on the bed, shutting his eyes without bothering to undress.

------

Koenma groaned, burying his head under his pillow as someone opened the curtains (Yukina's idea) of the room. It was far too early to get up; the last time he had actually gotten out of bed at this time in the morning had been... Well, he didn't particularly want to think about that. They'd be doing plenty of that later. A moment of silence passed, filled only by the distinct mutterings that sounded suspiciously like Yusuke. Maybe they'd let him sleep after all...

"Ack!" Koenma shouted as something, or rather _two_ somethings, jumped on his back.

"Koenma, get up!" The first voice was quickly identified to be Michio as he bounced on Koenma's back.

"Dad says you need to get moving or you'll never make it to that place far, far away," the other voice sounded, holding rather still for a young child. It could only be Toshi, then; no other child of the Reikai Tantei could hold still long enough.

"Tell him he can just-" Koenma began in a growl before he was suddenly tossed off the bed, a cackling Michio hanging over the bed, pointing at him.

"Hah! Dad said I could do it!" The children scrambled out of the room as Koenma rose, a glare planted on his face. He grinned once they left, however, and shut the door, quickly changing into a clean set of clothes. Arriving at Juro's was something he dreaded, but he might as well get it over with. What did he have to lose, anyway? Reikai was already lost...

Yawning, Koenma entered the hall, setting off at a leisurely place. Although he had accepted the fact there was no avoiding this, he wasn't looking forward to it by any means. He deserved to take as long as he wanted. The silence unnerved him, however. There were several children running about in the Temple, along with a crazy group of demons, four Tantei that were known for their squabbles as much as their skills, a few women who more likely than not would be nagging at said Detectives, Genkai whom he expected little to no sound from, and himself, which was rather self-explanatory.

"ACK! THA'S MY EAR!"

Well, so much for that idea.

He sighed as he slid open the door, sunlight streaming into the hall. There was a rather comical, yet still sad, bustle of activity around the portal. The children seemed intent on sobbing their hearts out as their parents said their good byes; it was something they didn't quite understand. Still, a few found time to yank Jin's ear now and again, or spit at Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka.

"Ready to go, then?" Genkai appeared at Koenma's side, a soft look adorning her features as she watched the scene before them come to an end. Children clung to the remaining demons, their parents waving goodbye as they stepped through the portal.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Koenma sighed, trudging down the steps. With a slight wave to those remaining behind, he stepped through into the Makai.

------

"Oh, this place gives me the creeps!" Keiko shivered as she huddled closer to Yusuke. Their group had been walking for hours now, and as far as anyone could tell they were nowhere near where they were supposed to be.

"Where is Juro's place, anyway?" Kuwabara asked, shoving a tree branch aside, secretly hoping it would smack Hiei in the face as it flung back; the latter was too short and it swung towards Kurama, who barely managed to duck. "...Sorry."

"Near here, I'm sure," Genkai replied, turning her hard gaze on Koenma, who fidgeted slightly under the penetrating look. The Prince directed his attention to the land ahead, eyes narrowing as he spotted an unusually large tree. "Something familiar?" Koenma walked up to the tree, studying the wide crack that ran through it. Oh, yes, he remembered.

"We're almost there," he said quietly, trudging on ahead, an unreadable look on his face as he passed the group by. Yusuke shrugged and headed after him with Keiko, as the others fell out of their slight daze and followed suit. When they caught up to the former toddler, they found him standing before a massive temple, seeming out of place in the forest surrounding them. It appeared old and deserted, the gurgle of a nearby creek sounding in the distance.

"Well, this the place or not?" Yusuke asked, ever impatient.Keiko glared at her husband before returning her attention to Koenma.

"This is it," Koenma replied, moving forward and beginning the long journey up the stairs. So many memories came flooding back; memories that he had tried to hard to forget. He had kept them guarded in the corners of his mind, out of reach from even Hiei. Now, however, there was no stopping them. They were memories that, while not completely horrible, filled him with such sadness and loneliness, he didn't know what to do with himself. No doubt he'd have to hide them and more all again, once this fiasco was finished. If they lived.

Koenma slid open the front door without hesitation; it didn't matter what he felt about coming back. They had arrived, and there was no turning back. Everything felt so familiar, it almost scared him. It still seemed to be beyond his comprehension that they had returned. That he would see Juro again.

"Koenma."

He knew that voice. Dread swelling up inside him, Koenma nodded at the figure before them. That was the Juro he remembered; a bit on the tall side, blue eyes swirling with emotions that would take forever to sort through. His black hair, which from what Koenma greying hair was now completely white. But it was still Juro.

"I wasn't sure you would come. All right, all of you, inside, inside, you're letting in cold air." He waved his hand impatiently as the group huddled inside.

"Well, we're here now, aren't we?" Koenma glared at Juro, daring him to tell everyone what he had hidden. He didn't want it revealed, and would much rather keep it a secret. The old youkai, however, would see it went otherwise, regardless of what Koenma wanted; he figured it was better to get it over with. Juro sighed, shaking his head.

"It's been a long time, Koenma; too long," he said, eyeing the group behind the Prince with interest. Soon enough, however, his attention drifted back to the demi-god. "Word on the street is you aren't exactly Spirit Detective anymore."


	9. Minoru

**Disclaimer- Some really cool/rich/genius Japanese guy owns YYH. And... well.. I'm not even a guy.**

**A/N- Lookit that; right on schedule. I know one chapter a month isn't much of an update, but I apologize. I do have a life... Anyway, things might just get a _little_ crazy here on out, but stick with it. Plot twists ahead! It'll be tons-o-fun, trust me. A little weird, perhaps, but that's always good, ne? Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Y**usuke blinked, glancing back and forth between his former employer and the ancient demon before them. Something was definitely going on here; what was all this talk about Koenma being a Spirit Detective? Clearly the old man was off his rocker. Juro, however, frowned, glaring up at Koenma with an unamused expression. 

"They don't know you, do they?" Juro growled.

"They know plenty," Koenma snapped, returning the look.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you would hide it all."

"I'm _not_ hiding!"

"There was a time when you said you'd never let anyone forget your name."

"Things change, Juro." There was a dangerous note in his voice, though it hardly made Juro so much as blink.

"And so they have. How can they understand any of this mess-"

"None of us understand this mess," Koenma interrupted. "Why do you think we even bothered to come here? You're a senile old coot who happened to remember a distant relative at the wrong time!"

"You there," Juro said, ignoring Koenma and turning to Yusuke. "What do you know about Koenma?"

"Er... his name? He's the resident Reikai toddler -well, was, anyway- uh, he's King Enma's son..." Yusuke scratched his head.

"He's old," Kuwabara added, cocking his head.

"Hn." Juro turned back to Koenma.

"You see," he said, voice low as he shot Koenma a foul look. "They know _nothing_."

"I had intended to keep it that way."

"Then perhaps you wouldn't have come, no? Surely they deserve to know something about you. They know lies, Koenma."

"What they don't know happened before most of them were even alive! What does it matter? It has nothing to do with what we're here for!"

"They deserve to know nothing, then, of the _boy_ whom I'm sure they've come to at least respect."

"They don't _need_ to know."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Yusuke said, stepping between them. "I'm lost. I thought Sotou was the first Spirit Detective!" Koenma sighed, running a hand over his face, ignoring Juro's satisfied smirk. He knew the demon had sprung this argument just for the fact that curiosity would get the better of the group, and he'd have to tell them anyway.

"Before you, Yusuke, there was Sensui," Koenma replied, looking down at the floor. "Before Sensui there was Kurou, and before Kurou there was me."

"Then you aren't-"

"Yes, Yusuke, I was really the Prince of Reikai, and before that I was the first Spirit Detective the Ningenkai ever had. Still, I wasn't always Enma's son... And it was a long time before anyone called me Koenma."

"Who _are_ you, then?" Yusuke asked, looking more confused than before.

"When he came to me, he wasn't Koenma," Juro stated, looking at Koenma with a curious look. "There is, however, part of the story I have yet to hear."

"That was long ago, I don't-"

"You remember," Juro snapped. "I can see it in your eyes." Koenma sighed.

"I was Minoru," he murmured, a distant look on his face as he stared blankly ahead, trying to recall. "At least, that's what they called me..."

* * *

_His eyes trailed after the cloud of dust, head bobbing in time with it's bounce down the crowded street. A light breeze picked up, pushing the dirt blob and ruffling his brown hair. Sitting on the shelf of one of the stalls who's owner had yet to arrive, his gaze drifted from the settling dust to a large man selling apples behind another stall. The apples were bright red, making them all the more alluring to his growling stomach. Hopping down from his perch he began to formulate a plan. _

_The boy crept to a nearby chicken pen, eyeing the flock strutting around inside. Looking around and making sure no one was watching, he lifted the latch on the gate, allowing the birds to escape. They burst from their confine like wild animals, chasing after the younger children and all but attacking the adults. It was the perfect distraction for the petty crime he was about to commit._

_The large man behind the apple stall was busy chasing off the rabid poultry, leaving his goods open for any thief to snatch. Which was, of course, precisely what the teen did. Three huts down and around the corner, he munched happily on his red apple. It wasn't as juicy as usual, but they had been up for sale for quite some time. Still, it was far better than nothing._

_"You there." The teen stopped mid-step, apple half-way to his mouth. Had they finally caught him?_

_"Yes?" He put on his best innocent look, prepared to face some random villager who had caught him sneaking off with the apple. Instead he turned to face a rather elderly man, one he had never seen in the small villager before._

_"Did you steal that apple from Jucha?" The elderly man raised both his eyebrows, the teen tossing the apple core to the side and brushing his hands._

_"You mean the big blue guy with horns and a green tongue?" The boy put his hands to his head, index fingers pointing up to resemble horns. "Then yeah, I stole it from him. But he had it coming; he stole them from someone down at the river the other night."_

_"You can see them, then?"_

_  
"See who?"_

_"The demons. The youkai. People like Jucha."_

_"Well, yeah... Can't everybody?" The man was silent._

_"What is your name, boy?"_

_"Minoru."_

_"Minoru, where is your family?"_

_"I don't have one." Minoru wrinkled his nose. "Why?"_

_"Come, Minoru. Follow me." The man began walking and, after slight hesitation, Minoru followed after. "What do you think of when you hear the words Spirit Detective?"_

_

* * *

__"Wait, wait, wait," Minoru began, eyes wide as he stared at the old man. "You're trying to tell me that you're King of this... Spirit World place, and you want me to kick a bunch of demon-ass before they can take over the Human world?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Cool. Where do I start?"_

_"First we must go to Spirit World, Minoru. Before you can become Spirit Detective, one must die."_

_"You're going to kill me?"_

_"And bring you back to life, naturally. Your spirit energies will be more active then, and you will be able to fight with more enhanced skills than you would otherwise. Contrary to popular belief, dying can be a very good thing."_

_"Yeah, well, not everyone has some spirit guy to bring 'em back."_

_"Point taken," King Enma replied. They had reached a small clearing in the nearby woods, the sound of the river sloshing away in the distance._

_"How do you plan on.. er.. killing me, anyway?"_

_"We need to take into account your skills now, so that when I revive you I know where to train you."_

_"... That means...?"_

_"Minoru, meet the Special Defense Force."_

* * *

"I thought you were King Enma's _son_," Kurama stated, staring quizzically at what seemed to be the former detective. He swirled a cup of tea in his hand while Kuwabara and Yusuke sipped their own, gagging and making faces at its bitter taste. 

"I _am_," Koenma replied, his tone uncertain. "To an extent. That didn't happen until much later..."

"If you aren't really 'Koenma', then why does everyone call you that?" Keiko asked, her voice seeming out of place as it echoed the large room. They were seated at a long table, Juro placed at the front, Koenma and Genkai flanking his sides.

"That comes later," Koenma said. "Much later."

"I still can't believe your own _father_ would kill you," Yusuke added, shaking his head. He paused a moment, reconsidering. "Well, actually I can, but still."

"He didn't know me then, Yusuke. Even if he had.. I-I don't think it would have made much difference."

"Great, next he's going to tell us George was his assistant," Kuwabara muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Actually," Koenma began, turning a bit pink. "He did help an awful lot..."

"Can we get back to the point, please?" Yusuke grumbled. He set down his cup, wiping off his mouth with his sleeve, earning a glare from Keiko which he ignored. "I still wanna know where all this Koenma business came from, then, if you're supposed to be Minoru."

"When I was Minoru... There was already a Prince in Reikai. My father's son. He had been on the throne for many years already..."

"What, a long-lost brother or something?"

"No. In all technicality, I'm not really my father's son. The real heir died after I became Spirit Detective." Koenma swallowed, staring at the table. This was more difficult than he thought it would be. "His name was Koenma. I'm just his replacement."


	10. The Prince

**Disclaimer- Some really cool/rich/genius Japanese guy owns YYH. And... well.. I'm not even a guy.**

**A/N-** This chapter, I admit, is rather... dull. The entire thing is a flashback, however, so I hope it's more interesting than I think it is. Things should pick up, however, in the next chapter or so; we'll visit our favorite ferry girl and find out how Koenma became good friends with a familiar face or two... 'Till then, enjoy!

**IMPORTANT!** In this chapter, 'Minoru' is _our_ Koenma, and 'Koenma' is the...er.. old Prince of Spirit World. When you see 'Minoru', think of our toddler, and you shouldn't have any problems.

**ALSO!** I made an error; Juro DID know Koenma back when he was Minoru. I've fixed it, but just so you don't go getting confused...

* * *

**M**inoru had thought his skills were rather decent, particularly considering he wasn't even a peasant. The Spirit Defense Force, however, seemed to prove him wrong. He couldn't get a shot in edge-wise. They were closing in, all of them; there were too many to fight off. But even if they hadn't been ganging up on him, he knew there was no way he could defeat them all. A growl escaped his throat as he was shoved to the ground, glaring up at the group crowding around him. Maybe if he- 

"Augh!" Minoru squeezed his eyes shut, clutching his stomach as the attack slowly faded.

"Pathetic." The captain kicked at Minoru's side, whom had managed to bring back his glare. "I don't know what King Yama sees in you. Couldn't even defend himself." With a short laugh he delivered the final blow. A last cry of anguish echoed in the clearing, each of the SDF, save the captain, bowing their heads in respect.

Minoru was dead.

* * *

Slowly the room came to focus though, when it did, he wished it hadn't; the lights glared down on him, hindering his ability to see properly. He sat in cautious silence a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light. Rubbing his head he sat up, glaring around the room, trying to figure out where he was. He was sitting on a small bed shoved in the corner, the only thing in the room of whitewashed walls. His clothes were still the same, dirty mess they were from as far back as he remembered, and other than a mild headache he felt perfectly fine. 

Minoru slipped off the edge of the bed, slowly making his way to the door, pausing only twice as a wave of dizziness washed over him. At last his hand curled around the cold door knob and he pushed it open. The hall was quiet and deserted, giving Minoru a rather uneasy feeling. He walked down the hall, eyes trailing over the strange decor. It was a rather bored place, actually; far too quiet for his own tastes. With a sigh Minoru shoved his hands into his pockets, wondering where the exit was, no longer interested in discovering how he had gotten where ever it was he was. That is, until he saw the blue people running around.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me-" The creature he addressed stumbled off, muttering something about file work that needed to be done. "Hey, you! Yeah, I want to know-" Another dashed off, leaving Minoru in the dark yet again.

"Ogre! I want to know _why_ this case hasn't been sent out to any of the Spirit Detectives!" Minoru blinked, peering past the bustling flow of blue things, catching sight of a black haired boy ranting to what appeared to be his personal assistant, another blue creature.

"Sir, we don't have any!" The ogre stuttered, holding up a stack of papers in defense. "They're all dead or fired or injured or they quit..."

"I get the picture," the boy muttered, running a hand over his face. He didn't seem much older than Minoru himself, yet had the air of a sophisticated adult about him, save for the fact he was complaining like a small child. "What are we going to _do_? That new kid hasn't woken yet, and father said these cases were urgent. He'll have my head if they aren't solved before he goes on vacation! What are-Who are you?" Minoru blinked and looked around.

"Er.. me?" Minoru asked, scratching his head.

"No, the idiot behind you," the boy replied scathingly. "Yes _you_. Who are you?"

"Minoru."

"... IT'S HIM! OGRE IT'S HIM! Now father won't be angry! This is a miracle! You're the new Spirit Detective, right?'

"Uh..."

"No, don't say 'uh', 'uh' isn't good! What do you mean 'uh'?"

"Well, I remember this old guy, and these whacked-out weirdos trying to kill me, then I woke up here-"

"Old guy? You must mean father." The boy laughed, grabbing Minoru's arm and leading him down the hall. "Something tells me you're the kid I've been waiting for. I'm Koenma, by the way."

"Where _are_ we, anyway?"

"The Spirit World," Koenma replied. "You mean you don't know?"

"I just woke up; I don't know where I am! What are these blue things?"

"Ogres; sort of like field mice on Earth."

"What's with the pacifier?" Koenma frowned.

"Enough questions." Before long they came to a stop in front of a large set of doors tall enough for a giant. Minoru gulped, craning his neck in attempt to see the very top.

"T-This is where your father is?" he stuttered.

"Yes," Koenma replied with a grin. "King Enma himself."

"Wait a minute! You _father_ is the ruler of the underworld?" Minoru was torn between fear, amazement and being impressed.

"Spirit World," Koenma corrected, "or Reikai, I suppose, if you're looking to be poilitcally correct. But yet, he is the King. Very prone to vacations, however, and I get landed with all the work. Ogre!" The ogre that had been with Koenma appeared.

"Yes sir?"

"Inform father we've arrived."

"Yes sir!" The ogre disappeared behind the giant doors, leaving Minoru and Koenma to themselves. Several minutes passed filled only by their shifting of positions and, eventually, the low rumble of King Enma's voice from beneath the giant doors.

"I-" Minoru began, but one of the large doors creaked open and the ogre poked his heat out.

"Your Majesty King Enma will se you now," the ogre announced.

"Thank you, Jorge," Koenma replied and, before Minoru had a chance to comprehend that the blue creature had a name, dragged the bewildered teen into the room. They were both silent as they proceeded down the short hall, a feeling of dread washing over Minoru; what had he gotten himself into? The old man in the village had been nice enough, though now Minoru found himself wondering if that had all been an act. He didn't have time to dwell on this idea, however, as they were soon before the Great King himself.

"Hello, father." Koenma gave a slight bow and Minoru quickly followed suit. "Your Spirit Detective has awoken."

"Good, good," King Enma replied, his low, jolly voice rumbling about the room. "It's about time! You were out long enough we could've taken you for dead if we didn't know any better." Even Koenma cracked a smile and Minoru nearly fell over as the King's laughter shook the hall.

"Well... Uhm," Minoru stuttered, looking between the Prince and the King, feeling rather confused. "I'm-"

"Confused?" Koenma finished, a light grin just visible behind his pacifier. "That's normal. I-" He cut himself off as his father sent him a harsh look, redirecting his eyes to meet the floor. "Sorry Father."

"Now, Minoru, you have a lot of work to do if you wish to be a Spirit Detective," King Enma continued, leaning back in his massive chair. "Are you willing to do that?"

"... Yes," Minoru replied, scratching his head. "Though I didn't know I was going to be- Oh, wait, I remember now." His expression turned sheepish.

"Very well, then. As long as I have your full commitment." He turned his gaze to Koenma. "Koenma, I want you to fill him in immediately and take him to Jiro. There's much work to be done and with our current crisis we don't have much time."

"Yes Father." Koenma bowed, Minoru following suit in his clumsy manner before trailing after the Prince as they left the throne room. "That man..."

"He didn't seem so bad," Minoru shrugged, jumping as Jorge came up behind them.

"That's because you're new around here," Koenma muttered. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Now, I suppose we should explain some things, eh?"

* * *

"And I thought Spirit World was weird." Minoru stared at the portal with a mix of resentment and fascination. "You mean there's an entire world just for demons?" 

"Yes, but they're constantly flooding the human world, which is why we have people like you to do all the dirty work," Koenma replied, hands shoved in his pockets. Minoru was wearing a cleaner pair of his peasant clothes from before, which had been surprisingly well-kept. "Anyway, this portal should dump you right in front of Juro's place and if you can't find it, you're blind and we really need to be better in choosing our last line of defense for the entire human race." Minoru blinked.

"Gee, aren't you Mr. Optimistic," he glowered, returning his glare to the portal. "You sure this thing's saaaaaaahhhhh!" Koenma lifted his leg and kicked Minoru's backside, sending him toppling into the portal. Chuckling, the Reikai Prince walked away, humming happily as the SDF sealed the portal.

"Koenma sir, there's a mass of papers-"

"I know Ogre," Koenma growled, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. "Don't ruin my good mood."


	11. Reflex

**Disclaimer-I own nadda.**

A/N- And this is my pathetic excuse for a chapter that will take you all of three minutes to read, if that. It's little over 500 words, but I figured I had to give you something. At least this way I know you'll come back for more (hopefully)! Enjoy, and don't kill me for length.

* * *

"Ah, yes," Juro sighed, a pleasant expression momentarily softening his gruff features. "Those were the good ol' days, eh?"

"For you, maybe," Koenma growled. "I thought it was more like hell myself."

"Always optimistic."

"Only for you Juro."

"They sound like an old married couple," Yusuke groaned, rolling his eyes. "Yeesh."

"That seems familiar enough," Kurama stated, casting Kuwabara and Yusuke sidelong glances. Botan covered her snicker with her hand.

"Well, then," Juro interrupted, cutting off any retort the former detectives might have had. "I believe that's enough of memory lane for one sitting. Let's get to training. That is what you're here for, right? I hear the bad guys are mighty strong this time around."

"But what's world domination without freaky strength and super powers?" Yusuke muttered, standing and stretching along with everyone else. Not quite sure what to expect from the strange demon, they kept their distance, Koenma being the only one to step up.

"It's been a while; you sure you remember what to do?" Juro asked, looking rather surprised at the idea of Koenma knowing what he was doing.

"There's only one way to find out," Koenma retorted.

"As you wish."

It happened so fast, Yusuke wasn't quite sure it had happened at all until Koenma let out a loud groan. He lay on his back, arms pinned to his sides by Juro whom, even in his old age, was quite fast. "You need to be faster!"

"Don't think I know that? It's been a good thousand years, I think I have a right to be a little rusty."

"Never use excuses with me."

"My sincerest apologies, then."

"Let's try again. This time don't react so slowly." Juro stood and walked several paces away from the demi-god whom too got to his feet and prepared himself. Again Juro attacked and again Koenma was knocked back to the ground. It seemed that in the thousand years he was absent of Detective duties, Koenma had forgotten nearly everything he had been taught. Would training be enough? Yusuke didn't seem to think so, wincing as Koenma hit the ground for the fifth time.

The sixth trial, however, was somewhat more eventful. Juro moved with the same speed as before, though after watching the same thing over and over even Kuwabara had no trouble keeping up.

For the most part it was exactly the same, though this time Juro removed a sword hidden beneath his cloak and, after getting Koenma on the ground, made to chop off his head. Kuwabara blinked, sure that when he opened his eyes again, he'd find Koenma's head rolling away. Instead he was greeted with the clash of swords.

Wait a minute. Since when did Koenma use a _sword_? Unable to believe his eyes, Kuwabara closed them and shook his head. When he opened them again, however, Koenma still held his parry with his former master.

It seemed Kuwabara wasn't the only wielder of the Spirit Sword.


End file.
